Gullible
by Briichigo
Summary: A late night encounter gets Martina excited...until Lina shows up. Slight Gourry/Martina.


A/N: This idea came up while I was cleaning my room and I thought that it would be fun to write. Do not flame me for this because of all the known facts from the series. I found this while going through stuff on my computer. I wrote this about a year ago. lol.

By the way, this is set right before heading to the Kataart Mountains in NEXT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers. Never have and never will. Thank you. =D

* * *

It was a very cool and musky night as everyone slumbered before heading out for the Claire Bible the next morning. Everyone rested easily except for Martina. She lay nervously in her bed that night and her reasoning… well, she was afraid that Lina and co., including her love, Xellos, would leave without her the next day. She knew that she would be tired the next day, but it was worth it. To be able to be with Xellos was all she wanted and she wasn't going to let that flat-chested sorceress ruin her plans!

Martina sighed and turned to look out the window of the room that she was lodged in. She sat up, stretched and got out of her bed and left her room. She needed to busy herself so she didn't fall asleep. She shivered as her pale skin hit the cool air of the outside. These were the times that Martina wished that she wore more clothing than she did, but did it matter? Her clothes were what made her, something different and people wouldn't notice her.

Everything was quiet and peaceful as she walked down the dirt road. The dinner that she was currently waitressing at was closed and dark, as were the rest of the building down the road. No one was around, not an animal or a human, but that's when Martina noticed a shadow, a very tall and built shadow. Martina chased after it, even though it stayed put. As she ran up she saw more features including long blond hair and blue attire, that's when she realized who it was, it was Gourry.

Martina stopped and jumped behind a building. She peered out just enough to see him. Gourry looked to be alone and seemed to be walking helplessly around the area. He was outside of the Inn that he and his traveling companions were staying in.

Gourry suddenly turned sharply in the direction of which Martina was hiding, "Who's there?!?" he shouted. Gourry began walking down the dirt road that lay in front of him. Martina took in a deep breath as she tried to stay hidden, but Gourry's senses found her in a jiffy.

"Oh, it's just you, Mar-… uhm, I forget your name." Gourry chuckled a bit as he put a hand out for the blue haired girl.

"It's Martina. What are you doing out here?" Martina asked as she took Gourry's hand.

"Just couldn't sleep. Ha!" Gourry smiled, which made Martina blush, "Are you okay? Hmm… you don't seem to have a fever." Gourry placed his hand on her forehead.

Martina pushed herself away from Gourry; _I'm in love with Xellos, not this buffoon! So why am I blushing? _

"Uhm, I'm gonna go back to my Inn so, uh, good night Gourry." Martina stumbled with her words as she inched herself back onto the dirt road, but before that happened Gourry grabbed her wrist. "What is it?"

Gourry took a step towards Martina and slowly inched his face towards hers. Martina froze, _Is this really happening?_ Martina responded to his movements by inching her face towards his, puckering her lips for the impending kiss. Their faces were merely centimeters apart and Martina could feel Gourry's warm breath. _This is it!_ Martina closed her eyes as their lips almost connected.

"GOURRY!"

Martina jumped away quickly and tried to hide her face.

"Oi, Lina! What're you doing here?" Gourry asked calmly.

"What am Idoing?!? What're _you_ doing?" Lina shouted as she quickly approached the two.

"I was just taking a walk when I found Martina hiding." Gourry said matter-of-factly.

"Mhm… sure… so why did it look like you were about to kiss her?" Lina sounded pissed and Gourry knew it.

"I-I wasn't trying to kiss her, there was something on her face!" Gourry said back.

Martina turned to run away, but was quickly stopped by Lina, "Where do you think you're going?"

Martina turned nervously and laughed, "I was just g-going b-back to my I-inn."

Lina stepped closer to Martina and flicked her face with her finger, "Oh, Gourry was telling to truth." Lina stepped back and sighed, "Well, goodnight Martina."

Lina nudged Gourry in the arm and began to walk back to the Inn that they were staying in as Martina stood there startled. She brought a hand up to her face and felt her cheek. That's when she felt something. She quickly brought her hand down to her eye level and noticed that there was some jam from dinner.

"Oooh, that stupid Lina and her stupid friend and their stupid smartass-yness…" Martina mumbled as she went back to her Inn.

Martina woke up the next morning, the sun shone high in the sky and the town was bustling. She yawned, sat up and stretched out the last night's rest. She got up, put her boots on and walked out of the Inn. She walked down the same dirt road as she did last night and remembered… she remembered _everything_.

"Damn you Lina Inverse! Ugh, Xellos left me too. I will find you; I _will_ find you, Xellos!"

And with that, Martina ran towards were Xellos said the Claire Bible was. Though knowing her, she'll show up at the worst possible time and possibly screw up an already screwy situation.

* * *

A/N: This was very fun to write and even though I'm an avid Gourry/Lina fan, I am quite fond of the Gourry/Martina coupling. I hope that you enjoyed this and please, no flames. Constructive criticism is wonderful and wanted. Thank you!


End file.
